F:TS - The Fantendo Castle
This is a chapter. Click the icon above to return to the main page. 'Chapter 4: The Fantendo Castle' My eyes could not deceive me. This young man was hit by the Hell Bludgeon, a special weapon that only Sunnyscythe is permitted to carry. I must alert my fellow Fantendoians of evil's rise, but no, first I take care of him. I speak to him again, "Sir...hello? Are you awake? Say something, please." No answer. It's no use, he needs medical attention. But, just as I turn around to get help, his eyes open and he sits up. "W...where am I?" he asks. With a couple steps toward him, I reply, "Welcome to the land of Fantendo. My name is Unten. Do not be alarmed by my appearance, Fantendo is a place of stranger creatures than Earth." That seemed to turn him off of asking what I was, and I gestured for him to follow me. I was taking him to Fantendo Castle, the main hub of all Fantendo realms. We did not have everybody there today, but for some reason a lot showed up a bit before this. Could they have been hit by evil as well? "Guys, I'm back. I found this man who was hit by Sunnyscythe's Hell Bludgeon, back on Earth I believe, yes sir? He replies a simple "Yes." I continue. "Sunnyscythe on Earth can only mean one thing. Evil is on the rise once again, wouldn't you say?" Most of the people just shrug it off. Shrug it off, like it's nothing. Really? I'll just have the guy tell his story; let's see these uncaring excuses for Fantendoians turn their heads at this! I look at the guy, and give him another gesture for him to begin. He understands. "I fell asleep in a gas station bathroom. When I woke up and went out of there, the cashier of the shop where the bathroom was told me I was connected to something and then...disappeared. I then proceeded to go to my car, but my girlfriend, whom I brought with me the night before, but she wasn't there. I called her, no answer. So I drove to her house, only to find her parents dead, and two notes that said something like my girlfriend Elena was the sacrifice to The Enemy, and that I was found. Then Sunnyscythe hit me with his bludgeon thing." Now we've got everyone's attention. "Sacrifice...? You mean like The Enemy will eat her?" Sixty Four asked, scared out of his mind. "No no, like her power will be transferred into The Enemy, at the cost of her life." Strafe corrected, leaning against a pillar. Now, I don't want to describe what happened next. But I will, okay? The guy's face got real pale for a second, then he passed out. At this point everyone was processing his story, and now they thought evil was upon them. I hadn't the ability to tell them that he ''was just shocked by Strafe's comment, so they kept screaming and running back to their portals, back to their universes. Now Fantendo Castle is empty. And then I heard a voice. A ''terrible ''voice. "Unten...heh heh heh, you found the other key to my puzzle...GIVE HIM TO ME." Next chapter: 'The Tower of Sins'''. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Chapters